


The Cat of Oz (not being continued until further notice)

by orphan_account



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot, The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: F/M, I’m taking aspects from the book and the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is basically a Wizard of Oz cats au. So yah...
Relationships: George is their dog, Jenny and Skimble are their aunt and uncle, Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer are twins, Munkustrap/Demeter (Cats)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna do this: since Jerrie and Teazer are from Kansas, they will have humany names. “RumpelTeazer” and “MungoJerrie” are their nicknames for each other. Teazers real name is “Reba” and Jerries is “Jerald”. Also, since the three men they meet along the way have human counterparts, here are their names:
> 
> MunkuStrap is “Markus” when he’s a human, “MunkuStrap” is his nickname, and he’s called “The Tin protector” in Oz  
> Alonzo is still “Alonzo” as a human, and he’s “The Cowardly Cat” in Oz  
> Pouncival is “Percival” as a human, “Pouncival” is his nickname, and he is “The knockabout scarecrow” in Oz
> 
> Also JennyAnyDots and SkimbleShanks will be known as “Jenny” and “Shamus”, and Macavity when he’s a human is known as “Mac Walters”.

“Oh! Check his legs, Jerrie!” Teazer said as her and her brother ran down the road, Jerrie carrying their beloved dog, George. “He didn’t hurt him, did he?” She asked, her voice full of concern. “No, he tried to, though.” Jerrie growled, petting the brown and cream pup.

“We must tell Auntie Jenny and Uncle Shamus! They’ll know what to do!” Teazer and Jerrie both nodded and hurriedly ran towards their farm.

At the farm, three men were attempting to fix the pig pen. Key word: attempting. 

“Percival! Just hammer the damn nail!” A tall, silver-haired man with blue eyes groaned at his fellow farmhand.

“Geez, Markus! It’s not as easy as it looks! Have a heart!” A shorter (and younger), brown-haired man with green eyes sighed.

“I’ll have a heart as soon as you have the brains to do some decent work around here.” Markus rolled his eyes before walking away.

“I have plenty of brains!” Percival retorted. Unfortunately, his eyes were elsewhere and so when he brought the hammer down it hit his thumb. 

“Oh! MunkuStrap! Pouncival! Where’s Auntie Jenny and Uncle Shamus?” Teazer asked as she and Jerrie came to a halt.

“I don’t know, Reba. And please stop calling me ‘MunkuStrap’. It’s stupid and degrading. Where did you even come up with a nickname like that?” Markus sighed.

“I dunno, the same place I came up with Pouncival for Percival I suppose!” Teazer grinned.

“Reba, look what you’ve done to your dress! And look what you’ve done to your slacks, Jerald!” Auntie Jenny gasped as she came out of the house, a plate of fresh cookies in hand. 

The twins looked down at their dusty and dirty garments, “We’re sorry, Auntie Jenny. But Mr. Walters! He tried to-“ Jerrie began saying, only to quickly realize the adults were not paying attention to him.

“Maybe we should try to talk to Uncle Shamus! He would know what to do!” Teazer suggested, and so the two went off to find their uncle.

“Oh! Alonzo, have you seen Uncle Shamus?” Jerrie asked the black-haired man. “Oh, no...I don’t think so.” The brown-eyed man shrugged, going back to his wood gathering. 

“Well, if you see him...” Teazer said as she started balancing on the gate that held the pigs. “Tell him that- Ahh!” She screamed as she fell into the pigs. 

“Reba!” Alonzo yelled, hurriedly opening the gate and scooping up the ginger girl. Markus and Percival ran over to make sure she was okay. 

“Gee wiz, Alonzo! You’ve got tears in your eyes and your face is so dang red!” Percival grinned.

“You were even more scared than me!” Teazer giggled.

“Do you have an ounce of courage in your body, Alonzo? Your even scared of pigs!” Markus huffed. 

“Oh, now your dress is even more dirty! Come now, Reba. You as well, Jerald. Let’s get you both cleaned up for dinner.” Their Auntie Jenny sighed, taking Teazers hand. 

“But Auntie Jenny! Mr. Walters tried to hurt George!” Jerrie said, still carrying the little dog.

“What is this about hurtin’ the wee pup?” Their Uncle Shamus approached.

“George was chasing Mr. Walters’ cat, and then Mr. Walters tried to swing at him!” Jerrie said and Teazer nodded.

“Oh, I told you both to stay away from Mr. Walters’ yard!” Jenny huffed, stomping off to rant to whatever poor farm animal would listen. Shamus rushed after her to calm her down.

Jerrie and Teazer wandered off with George, looking at the dull sky and humming. 

“I wish we could go somewhere better, Teazer...” Jerrie sighed.

Teazer nodded before she began singing

“Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high...there’s a land that I heard of once in a lullaby...” 

Jerrie set down George before joining her. 

“Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue...And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.” 

“Someday I’ll wish upon a Star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me...where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops. That’s where you’ll find me...” the two twins sang in unison, sitting on a gale fo hay with their dog.

“Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh why can’t I?” Teazer sighed. 

“If happy little blue birds fly over rainbow then why, oh why can’t I?” Jerrie looked up at the sky, praying internally that something would change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teazer and Jerrie meet a magical boi. Sorry this one is short the next one is much longer.

The day quickly turned windy and and darker when the family sat down to prepare dinner. 

Jenny hurried to the door when someone knocked, and she found herself face-to-face with Mr. Walters. 

“That dog needs to be put down!” He sneered, pointing at George.

“What has he done?” Jenny asked, glaring right back at the tall man.

“He’s been chasing my cat and digging up my grass! Now, I have a notice from the sheriff so I can take him to be destroyed!” He shoved a piece of paper into Jenny’s hands. 

“Wait! We’ll keep him away from your yard!” Teazer ran up to them, holding their dog.

“Yeah! We’ll make sure he doesn’t mess your grass up again! We’ll do anything, please!” Jerrie pleased.

“If they keep him far away from ya yard, then there shouldn’t be a problem now, lad.” Shamus said.

“That won’t suffice. The papers have been signed and I am taking him. Unless you wish to go against the law. Your land would be taken.” Mr. Walters glared.

“I’m...sorry you two, but we really can’t go against the law.” Jenny sighed.

“Good, now I have this basket to take him in.” Mr. Walters said, holding up a basket and opening it.

“No!” Jerrie growled, slamming the basket shut. 

“You stay away from him, you wicked old warlock!” Teazer shrieked.

“Shamus...put him in the basket...” Jenny sighed.

Shamus nodded to his wife and carefully took the brown dog from his niece and set him in the basket. “I’m glad we could come to an agreement.” Mr. Walters nodded, closing the basket. 

Teazer bursted into tears and ran off, Jerrie right behind her.

“Reba! Jerald!” Jenny stood up and called after her niece and nephew. She then realized it was hopeless. 

Turning to Mr. Walters, Jenny said “Oh, Mac Walters! Just because you own half the county doesn’t mean you own our lives! There’s some things I’ve always wanted to say to you...but being a Christian woman I can’t say them!” She yelled, running off.

“If she can’t say them, then I can! Get off our land and don’t come back ye mean ole warlock!” Shamus growled, pointing to the door.

Mac Walters turned his nose up and left.

As Teazer and Jerrie cried in their room, Jerrie said “We ought to just run away, Teaze! Auntie Jenny and Uncle Shamus don’t care! If they did then they’d fight Mr. Walters!” He sobbed.

“Your right, Jer! Let’s pack up our things and go!” Teazer nodded.

Little did they know that while they packed their things, George managed to escape the basket that Mr. Walters was taking him in. Running home, the little brown dog found his two owners as they were sneaking out of the gate.

“Oh George!” Teazer bent down to pick up their dog. “You escaped him!” She smiled, kissing Georg in the nose.

“Mr. Walters will look for him! We have to go!” Jerrie gasped.

The two twins continued skipping away, their items and a pup in tow. They planned to run away, all the way to Canada if they had to.

Their travels were momentarily stopped, however, when they came across a carriage.

“The magical, marvelous, Mr. Mistoffolees.” Teazer read off of the side of the carriage. 

“He sure does know how to take care of a horse.” Jerrie said, petting the pretty brown stallion that looked very well cared for.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting visitors!” A skinny man with black hair and blue eyes smiled as he walked out of the door.

“Let me guess what your doing here...” He said, looking at the twins. 

“Your preparing for a long trip!”

“No, sir.”

“Your...taking your dog on a walk!”

“Wrong again.”

“Your...uh...running away!”

“How did you know that?” Jerrie asked.

“I know all, my boy!” Mr. Mistoffolees smiled.

“Come and sit, I’ll tell you what is to come!” He ushered them to sit by his fire, where he was cooking something.

George, the hungry little rascal, decided to snatch up one of the cooking sausages.

“George! Naughty dog!” Teazer wagged her finger in disapproval.

“We didn’t ask yet!” Jerrie shook his head.

“Oh it’s quite alright!” Mistoffolees chuckled, “Let me see your hand.”

Jerrie looked confused but he handed over his hand, Mistoffolees took it and closed his eyes.

“I see...A picket fence and a running horse.” He said.

“That’s our farm!” Teazer gasped.

“There’s a lady...in a green dress.” He tilted his head, “That’s Auntie Jenny!” Jerrie remarked, “Yes. Her full name is Jennifer.” Mistoffolees nodded.

“Whats this? She’s crying...and she’s holding her heart!” Mistoffolees gasped.

“Oh no! Is she sick?” Teazer asked hurriedly.

“Well, my vision has faded...” Mistoffolees sighed, “I recommend you get home to her.” He suggested.

“Your right! Let’s go Jerrie! Thank you, Mr. Mistoffolees!” Teazer waved goodbye as she took Jerrie by the hand. The two twins and their dog rushed off into the wind.

“By golly, Tugger!” Mistoffolees said, rushing up to his horse. “Let’s get you covered up! A storms brewing!” He hurriedly closed the wooden doors around his beloved steed. “Poor kids,” he mumbled, “I hope they get home alright.” 

Back at the farm, the farmhands and Uncle Shamus were hurriedly letting the horses run off and locking up everything. 

“Oh my! It’s a twister, Boys!” Markus hollered. 

“Where the hell are Jerald and Reba?” Percival asked, running up to his fellow workers.

“Mr. And Mrs. Gale don’t know!” Alonzo sobbed, he was awfully frightened. 

“Doesn’t matter now, lads! Get into the cellar!” Shamus ran past them, going to get his wife.

“Jenny, Jenny dear! Please don’t beat yerself up over this! I’m sure Jerald and Reba are fine!” Shamus urged his wife.

“I let them go! This is my fault!” Jenny sobbed, Shamus quickly realized it was hopeless to reason with her, so he got her on her feet and hurriedly rushed her to the cellar with their farmhands. 

Almost as soon as they got into the cellar, Jerrie and Teazer came into the yard. 

“Oh no! The twisters here!” Teazer cried, “Get into the house!” Her brother urged her. The two twins and their dog managed to get in the house. Teaser sat down in her bed and shuddered in fear with George while Jerrie shut the windows.

Sitting on the bed, crying and holding each other, the twins and the dog somehow drifted off to sleep in the shaking house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Macavity appears!

Teazer and Jerrie awoke abruptly, George right beside them.

“Funny...I don’t remember falling asleep!” Teazer remarked, “Neither do I.” Jerrie said.

“Let’s go outside, maybe Auntie Jenny and Uncle Shamus are there!” Teazer said, hurrying her brother out of the house. When they stepped out, they were taken aback by how much color was there. Kansas was mainly grays and browns, so they weren’t used to so much brightness.

The three of them walked around a bit, “Jerrie...George...I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.” Teazer said, her eyes glimmering at the colors.

The three of them kept looking around, at least until a bright blue bubble came in front of them. The bubble popped, and inside it was a fluffy grey cat-man.

“Are you a good witch and warlock? Or a bad witch and warlock?” He asked.

“Why...I’m not a warlock at all.” Jerrie shrugged.

“Where are you from?” The cat-man asked.

“Kansas.” Both Twins said in unison.

“Well...if he is not a warlock...then are you a witch?” He asked Teazer. 

“Heavens no! Witches and warlocks are ugly and terrible!” Teazer gasped.

The twins jumped a little at the cheery laughter sounded around them.

“What was that?” They asked at the same time. 

“Those are the miniature catfolk! Their laughing because I myself am a warlock. I am Old Deuteronomy, The Good Warlock of the North and the South. The miniature catfolk live in this city, and they’ve told me that a witch and a warlock have killed Lady GriddleBone! Otherwise known as The Wicked Witch of the East!” The cat-man smiled.

“I’ve never heard of a handsome warlock.” Jerrie remarked.

“Only bad witches and warlocks are ugly. And you two must be good because you are not ugly and have killed a terrible witch!” Old Deuteronomy grinned.

“Pardon me sir...but he haven’t killed anyone.” Teazer looked mighty confused.

“Well, if you’ll look over there...” Old Deuteronomy pointed to the house, and the twins saw two Ruby slippers attached to two white, fur-covered legs sticking out from under their home.

“Oh my! We didn’t mean to!” Jerrie said, holding up his hands defensively. 

“It doesn’t not matter if you meant to or not! GriddleBone held the miniature cats in slavery, and you’ve freed them!” Old Deuteronomy smiled heartily. 

“Excuse me for asking, but where are the miniature cats?” Jerrie asked.

Old Deuteronomy just smiled and began singing.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are, meet the young lady and sir Who fell from a star.” 

Jerrie and Teazer looked around as small cat-people off all colors came out from their hiding spaces.

“Fell from the sky, they fell very far and Kansas, they say,   
Is the name of the star.…” 

“Kansas, they say, is the name of the star.” The cat-people repeated.

“They bring you good news. Or haven't you heard? When they fell out of Kansas A miracle occurred.” Old Deuteronomy smiled.

“Oh! It really was no miracle. What happened was just this: The wind began to switch - the house to pitch, and suddenly The hinges started to unhitch.  
Just then, the Witch - to satisfy an itch, went flying On her broomstick, thumbing for a hitch.” Teazer and Jerrie sang in unison.

“And oh, what happened then was rich!” A cat-man chimed in.

“The house began to pitch. The kitchen took a slitch. It landed on the Wicked Witch  
In the middle of a ditch, Which was not a healthy situation for the Wicked Witch.” Some cat-ladies sang. 

“... Who began to twitch and was reduced to just a stitch  
Of what was once the Wicked Witch.” The bowed to the twins.

“Let it be known from every bend! The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!” Old Deuteronomy announced.

The cat-people cheered, “ Once there was a wicked witch in the lovely land of Oz, And a wickeder, wickeder, wickeder witch there never, never was! She filled the folks in Mini cat land with terror and with dread!”

“‘Till one fine day from Kansas way a cyclone caught a house That brought the wicked, wicked witch her doom! As she was flying on her broom For the house fell on her head and the coroner pronounced her dead, And thru the town the joyous news was spread!” The cat-people started dancing.

“ Ding-dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding-dong, the wicked witch is dead! Wake up, you sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed!   
Wake up, the wicked witch is dead!” Jerrie and Teazer followed them as they marched through town. 

“She's gone where the goblins go below, below, below, yo ho! Let's open up and sing, and ring the bells out, Ding-dong! the merry-o sing it high, sing it low Let them know the wicked witch is dead!” The cat-folks sang happily. 

“Ding-dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding-dong, the wicked witch is dead! Wake up, you sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed!   
Wake up, the wicked witch is dead! She's gone where the goblins go below, below, below, yo ho! Let's open up and sing, and ring the bells out! Ding-dong! the merry-o sing it high, sing it low! Let them know the wicked witch is dead!” 

As soon as that last note was sung, a loud crack of lighting rang out. The cat-folks all huddled on the ground when they saw the tangly ginger cat-man.

“Who’s killed my sister, GriddleBone!? Who’s killed The Wicked Witch of the East?!” He growled.

“Who is that?” Jerrie asked Old Deuteronomy.

“That is Macavity, The Wicked Warlock of the West. GriddleBone was his sister, you see.” Old Deuteronomy explained quietly.

“You! You two have done it!” Macavity saw the twins and angrily stomped towards them.

“Aren’t you forgetting the ruby slippers?” Old Deuteronomy mentioned, Macavity stopped dead in his tracks.

“Yes,” he grinned, “The slippers.” He licked his lips and approached the legs of his dead sister, reaching for the shoes, they disappeared. 

“What?! What have you done with them?!” He furiously glared at Old Deuteronomy. 

“There they are, and there they will stay.” Old Deuteronomy smiled, pointing to Teazers feet, which now had the slippers.

“Listen! They have very powerful magic, they’ll be of no use to you!” Macavity growled at Teazer.

“Oh, please! These two have charmed me! You wouldn’t dare try anything!” Old Deuteronomy chuckled.

“You stay out of this, Old Deuteronomy!” Macavity snarled.

“Rubbish! Now get on home before someone drops a house on you!” Old Deuteronomy ordered.

Macavity looked up at the sky fearfully, “Very well...” he narrowed his sunken in eyes. “But I’ll get those slippers even if it’ll be the end of me!” He growled at the other warlock. “And you! I’ll get you my pretties, and your little dog, too!” He yelled at the twins and their dog before a crack of lighting made him disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerrie and Teazer meet Pouncival!

“I’m afraid you have made a terrible enemy, my children.” Old Deuteronomy shook his head at the twins.

“You should get home to Kansas before he finds you.” He said, “Did you bring your broomsticks?” He asked.

“No, we must have forgotten them.” Jerrie humored him.

“Then you’ll both have to walk.” Old Deuteronomy chuckled, “Those slippers will protect you my dear girl.” He said to Teazer.

“What will protect my brother?” Teazer asked.

“This will.” Old Deuteronomy said before kissing Jerrie on the forehead, “As long as you have my mark, you will be under my protection.” He nodded.

“Now, i’m sure the Everlasting Cat of Oz will help you get home. He lives in Jellicle City.” Old Deuteronomy told them.

“Where is Jellicle city?” The twins asked.

“Just follow the yellow brick road.” Old Deuteronomy smiled.

“But what if-“ Teazer was cut off, “Just follow it. The miniature cats will help you leave their town. Good luck, my children.” Old Deuteronomy winked before floating away in a blue bubble.

“Follow the yellow brick road...” The twins looked at each other.

Then it led into the town singing to them about what they must do, and three travelers skipped through the countryside. They sung songs and pondered about why all the people here were cats when the two do them were humans. Then they came across a fork in the road next to a scarecrow. 

“Which way do we go?” Teazer asked Jerrie.

“Pardon me, but that way is a very nice way!” The scarecrow said, pointing to the left.

“What was that?” Jerrie asked. 

“That way is also very lovely!” The scarecrow pointed the other way. 

“Wait a minute...wasn’t he pointing the other way?” Teazer asked.

George began to bark, “Don’t be silly, George! It’s just a scarecrow.” Jerrie said.

“Of course, some cats do go both ways!” The scarecrow than pointed both ways.

“Why, you did say something, didn’t you?” Jerrie approached the scarecrow. Said scarecrow just repeatedly nodded his head and then shook it.

“Can’t you make up your mind? Or are you doing that on purpose?” Teazer put her hands on her hips.

“That’s just it...I cant make up my mind! I haven’t got a brain!” The scarecrow sighed.

“How can you talk with no brain?” Jerrie asked.

“I don’t know...but some people with no brains do an awful lot of talking, don’t you think?” The scarecrow tilted his head.

“I suppose your right...I’m Teazer and this is my twin brother, Jerrie! This is our dog, George.” Teazer introduced them all.

“I don’t have a name...but the crows call me the ‘Knockabout scarecrow’! I think that’s a rather nice name!” The scarecrow smiled.

“You don’t look very comfy up there.” Jerrie looked at the wooden pole he was stuck to.

“Oh no, it’s very tedious sitting here all day with a pole up your back.” The scarecrow sighed.

“Maybe we can help you down!” Teazer smiled, rushing behind the scarecrow.

“Oh, that’s very kind.” The scarecrow smiled bashfully.

“I don’t see how I can...” Teazer looked around but found no way to help the scarecrow.

“I’m not good with ideas...but if you bend the nail then maybe I’ll slip off!” The scarecrow suggested.

“Oh!” Teazer bent the nail and the scarecrow slipped off, some stuffing coming out of his body.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Jerrie asked.

“Oh no! I just keep picking it up and putting it back in again!” The knockabout scarecrow grinned, putting the hay back in his shirt. Now that they were close, they saw how the stuffed cat was put together: the patches on his face were scraps of brown fabric, his eyes were painted on, and his tail was just a rope.

“Boy! It’s good to be free-“ He then tripped over a fence.

Teazer screamed and rushed over, “Did I scare ya?” The scarecrow asked them. 

“No, she thought you’d hurt yourself.” Jerrie shook his head.

“Oh...” the scarecrow pouted. Just then, some crows landed by them. 

“Shoo! Scram! Skedaddle! See? I can’t even scare a crow! They come from miles around just to eat in my field and laugh in my face! I’m a failure!” The scarecrow sighed as the crows squawked at him mockingly. 

As if on cue, the crows began singing.

“Said a scarecrow swingin’ on a pole to a blackbird sittin’ on a fence...”

The scarecrow stood up and shook his head, “Oh, the lord gave me a soul...but forgot to give me common sense.” He sang.

One crow sat on the scarecrows shoulder, “Said the blackbird: well, well, well...what in thunder would you do with common sense?” 

“Said the scarecrow: t’would be pleasin’ just to reason out the reason of the whichness and the whyness and the whence. If I had an ounce of common sense...” the knockabout scarecrow slumped his shoulders, shaking the crow off.

“If I had an ounce of common sense...” they sang.

“What would ya do, scarecrow?” Teazer asked.

The scarecrow started dancing...well, more like slinging himself around. “I could while away the hours, conferrin’ with the flowers, consultin’ with the rain. And my head id be scratchin’ while my thoughts were busy hatchin’ if I only had a brain.” He smiled, “I’d unravel every riddle for any individ’le in trouble or in pain.” 

“With the thoughts you’d be thinkin’, you could be another Lincoln!” The twins sang.

“If I only had a brain.” The scarecrow shrugged.

He put his hands on his chest and sang heartily, “Oh, I could tell you why the oceans near the shore. I could think of things I’d never thunk before.” He then sat down unceremoniously, “And then I’d sit and think some more!” 

He stood up and shook his head, “I would not be just a nuffin’, my head all full of stuffin’, my heart all full of pain.”

He then jumped about and did a few tricks, “I would dance and be merry! Life would be a ding-a-Derry if I only had a brain!” Then he fell.

“That was wonderful!” Teazer clapped, “If our scarecrow back in Kansas could do that, the crows would be scared to pieces!” She smiled.

“Where’s Kansas?” The knockabout scarecrow asked as Jerrie helped him up.

“It’s where we live! And we wanna get there so badly that we’re traveling to see The Everlasting Cat of Oz!” Jerrie stuffed some hay back in the scarecrows arm.

“The Everlastin’ Cat? Your seeing The Everlastin’ Cat? Do ya think that if I came with you two, he’d give me some brains?” The scarecrow stood up, ruffling some dust out of his shirt.

“I don’t see why not, even if he didn’t you wouldn’t be any worse off than you are now.” Teazer said.

“I guess not.” The scarecrow shrugged.

“But maybe you shouldn’t come with us, we’ve gotta a warlock on our backs. We wouldn’t want you to get into trouble.” Jerrie warned him.

“A warlock? I’m not afraid of a warlock! I’m ain’t afraid of anything!” The scarecrow smiled, then he got real close, “Besides a lighted match.” He whispered.

“We don’t blame you for that.” The twins said in unison.

“But I’d face a whole box of em’ for the chance at gettin’ some brains! I ain’t gonna be no trouble because I don’t eat! And I won’t try to manage stuff because I can’t think! Won’t you take me along?” He gave the two teenagers the sad eyes. 

“Of course, scarecrow!” Teazer grinned.

“Hooray!” The scarecrow leapt up and clicked his heels before falling.

Jerrie rushed over to help him, “Your not starting off very well...”

“Oh, I’ll try!” The scarecrow got up, “Really I will!” 

“To Oz?” Jerrie asked.

“To Oz!” All three of them cheered.

“I have one question.” The scarecrow said.

“Hm?” Teazer looked at him.

“What’s an Everlastin’ Cat? And what’s a warlock?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh

Sorry guys, I think this is dead. I’m not interested in this fic anymore so yeah. Maybe I’ll pick it up someday but I just got bored.


End file.
